That Girl
by Stephanie Tucker
Summary: -------------Read Me Well...it pretty much like every other story here. But it WILL have some unexoected twists. KZ! PLEASE REVEIEW NO FLAMERS!


A/N: I hope everyone likes this new FanFic. As you know I try to make my fics original so if you have any suggestions whatsoever tell me and I will give you credit in the A/N!!!!!!!! I hope you like this one!!!!!!!!  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character or ideas of SoR they belong to Paramount Pictures and Mike White. YEAH!!! The song "Take Me Away" belongs to Fefe Dobson. Not me.  
Freddy Jones walked out of his front door. SATURDAY! His favorite day of the week. He got to hang with the band and skateboard all he wanted. Not that his parents cared. They wouldn't notice if he came home with blue hair. Which, once he thought about it, wasn't exactly a bad idea. He hopped on his skateboard and went to meet some of his newer friends. Since the band had started high school, they had all fit in to different groups of friends. They had still stayed close though. Zack was defiantly the one who had drifted the most. He was hardly ever at rehearsals and he when he was he was drunk or high or both. Freddy messed around with that stuff but he want usually wasted or anything. He yawned. His girlfriend Crystal had kept him up all night talking on the phone. He loved her but sometimes she was a bit annoying. He would never break up with her though. She was perfect. To him anyway. None of the others seemed to like her. Except for Katie. She and Crystal were best friends. He pulled up to the parking lot that he and his friends usually met up at. They talked for awhile then Katie and Crystal walked over. Crystal looked remarkably good today. "Ready to go to practice? Rachelle can give you a ride." Since the beginning of high school, Katie and Crystal had hung out with much older friends. Freddy worried sometimes.  
"Yeah sure. Crystal, you coming?"  
"That I am."  
"Let's get going."  
The three hopped into Rachelle's car. She pulled out of the parking lot and sped off into the road. The sudden acceleration made Freddy reach for Crystal's hand. He didn't know why. He just loved being around Crystal. Once they got to Dewey's apartment, Freddy thanked Rachelle for the ride and got out. They walked right in and saw the rest of the band, looking pretty freaked out.  
"What's up guys?" Freddy asked  
"Dewey has a bronchial infection and he can't sing." Summer spouted out.  
"Damn."  
"So what do we do?" Katie asked.  
"We hold auditions. Tomorrow. That's all we can do." Summer shrugged.  
"Okay. What time?"  
"3:00"  
"And its open to anyone?"  
"Well yeah. Anyone who can sing." Summer chuckled. Just the thought of Crystal singing with that annoying voice of hers made her laugh.  
"Well, lets go over music." Freddy said. The rehearsal didn't last very long. Around three o'clock everyone went home. Katie, Crystal, and Freddy decided to go to Crystal's house. Her parents weren't going to be home. Score! Freddy thought.  
When they got there Crystal looked a little nervous. "Guys, I've been thinking about auditioning to sing tomorrow. I want to sing for you guys to see if I'm good enough."  
"Okay." Freddy wanted to hear her try to sing. He may get a good laugh.  
"But you have to tell me the truth. Or I'll be mad ay you Freddiekins." He was a sucker for that voice. Every time she used it he got all mushy and realized how much he really loved her.  
She put in a Fefe Dobson CD and began to sing with the words.  
"I was waiting all my life to know you  
  
All about you  
  
And now I'm staring in your eyes ocean blue  
  
I'm all about you  
  
And in my mind it comes so easily  
  
But there's a feeling coming over me  
  
I want to show you but there's no where we can really be free  
  
Everybody's watching  
  
Wouldn't it be good if we could be together?"  
I was actually really good. She could actually sing. Her sing ing  
voice was totally different than her regular voice. Freddy smiled  
"Whoa. You should definantly do out for the band."  
It was settled then, tomorrow she would try out. How she loved Freddy.  
He would know soon enough.  
  
LIKE IT??? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
